Sticks and Stones, Love
by SCInfinity
Summary: When a young lady from Port Royale runs away with Jack, she gets more taken from her than she bargained for-her heart.
1. Chapter One

Whoo…Sadie is Back with a new Fiction….about *dun dun dun* Jack! Yes, the Caribbean's sexiest pirate has returned for your…erm…reading pleasure! Lol, Please guys, you HAVE to review, I need some ideas and to know that some one is reading! For this story I will try to reply to more reviews. Well, thanks, and enjoy!  
  
Oh yes, we must have a disclaimer, so here goes…Sadie Does not own anything even remotely related to Pirates of the Caribbean. However, she is working on fixing that little problem, if Disney's lawyers ever decide to answer her calls….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renee Victoria Lovell stood on the balcony of her home staring lovingly out at the sea. She had lived in Port Royale all of her life, and she started every day by watching the sun rise over the glittering ocean. When she was younger, she'd read about pirates and dreamed of becoming one, as did most other children in the small seaport town. As she's grown up, she'd given up hope of those dreams ever coming true, as she slowly realized that she was bound to live forever in this little town. But, she could always dream, and that she did. She dreamed of being out on the open ocean-being free. How wonderful it would be to never have someone telling you to "sit straight" or "be proper." She's always hated the confining life of a Port Royale lady.  
  
Renee was woken from her reverie by a maid tapping her gently on her bedroom door.  
  
"Miss Lovell? Your father requests that you dress in your best for breakfast. You'll have company."  
  
"Very well," Renee sighed as the maid began to help her don her bodice. "Please Susanna, please don't make me wear that bloody thing," she pleaded, gesturing toward the corset in the maid's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss, but you must. Father's orders."  
  
Renee gasped as Susanna pulled on the laces, crushing her lungs and various other vital organs. Tears welled in her eyes as she slipped into her dress, still adjusting to the sudden lack of oxygen.  
  
"There you go, Miss," the maid announced as she finished lacing the dress. "You look lovely."  
  
"Thank you," Renee replied, stepping quickly out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Renee walked quickly down the stairs, she noticed her father in the front room, deep in conversation with Lieutenant Jordan, an officer who worked under Norrington.  
  
"Good Morning Father, Lieutenant," she greeted them. They both replied with "Good morning," and "You look lovely." She smiled, pretending to be pleased. She had to pretend because, not only were they the reason for her having to wear a corset, but she considered Lieutenant Jordan to be rather cocky, and none too good looking either. She didn't like him much at all, actually. However, she had no choice, so she walked into the dining hall on the Lieutenant's arm  
  
After breakfast, Mr. Jordan asked Renee to accompany him out to the balcony. They stood there for a moment before the Lieutenant spoke.  
  
"I…you see…" he sputtered, as if trying to find the right words. "Oh Hell…" she heard him mutter under his breath. And then he finally said, "Renee, will you be my wife?"  
  
Renee almost died from shock. This cocky, pompous man expected her to MARRY him?!? Good God…Never in her life had she EVER…Suddenly realizing that she was staring at him in shocked silence, she gathered her thoughts and began to speak.  
  
"Well, I never expected this. I'm, I'm quite flattered, but, I shall have to…give it some thought."  
  
Just then her father called them in for tea. She asked if she could be excused, and her father accepted. However, instead of going to her room, she snuck out the front door and ran towards the center of town, as far away from her house as she could get. She wasn't really sure where she was going until she found herself at the most remote dock, staring at the water. There she sat, contemplating what Jordan had said and where she was going to run to escape him when she heard a loud thump from under the dock, followed by a male voice.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell…that 'urt," the voice muttered. Suddenly, a man waded out from under the dock and swung up on top of it a few feet away from her, rubbing his head. He was so preoccupied with examining the newly formed lump that he didn't notice the young girl studying him with interest. He was dressed in loose black pants, a white shirt, and a knee length black coat. His hair hung out from under a tricorn hat in black braids and dreadlocks, adorned with various beads and trinkets. His beard very much matched his hair, separated into two braids with a bead at the end of each one.. Suddenly noticing her stare, his brown, kohl lined eyes turned to her, and he began to speak.  
  
"Like what you see, love?"   
  
Startled, she replied, "Yes, I mean, no. I mean…err…Hello, I'm Renee Lovell. You?" He chuckled.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service, milady."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Captain Sparrow"  
  
"You know lass, not many ladies in Port Royale would converse so freely with a Pirate," he emphasized the last word.   
  
"Well, I'm not most ladies in Port Royale. Tell me, Captain, do you have a ship?" she questioned, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
"They don't call me Captain for nothing, love," he replied. "I'm just in town to visit me mate Will Turner. I'll be out of here again tonight."  
  
"Take me with you?" she asked suddenly. "Please? I can pull my weight on your crew. I used to help Will down at Brown's Smithy all the time. I can work."  
  
"I don't know," Jack said skeptically. "What makes ye want to leave this home?"  
  
"I've wanted to leave here ever since I was little. Now I've been asked to marry the most HORRID man. Please, Mr. Sparrow, I must escape."  
  
"Very well, lass. Meet me back here tonight an hour after dusk, and I'll help ye escape. And it's Captain Sparrow."  
  
"Oh, Thank You!" Renee exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck without thinking.  
  
"There's no need for all that now, love…" he said, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a smile. She backed up, smoothed her skirts, and started towards her house to gather what she'd need.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I hope to write the next chapter by tomorrow or the next day, so please Read and Review! 


	2. Chapter Two

Hey guys…Sorry for the delay in updating. I've had the worst case of writer's block that you could possible imagine with this chapter, but I finally have it almost written out. Thanks to my reviewers, you are my inspirations. I love this story, and I have a few really good ideas for it, so bear with me. I must say thanks to my Nee, my true inspiration for this story. I love you girl!  
  
Ok, I'll do one more disclaimer for this story….I do not own anything, you bloody dream crushers, except my poster and my DVD. There, are you happy? I hope so….  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, Renee waited until almost an hour after dusk and then slipped quietly out her window, climbing down the lattice on the side of the house. She was clothed in loose brown pants, men's boots, and a thin cotton shirt over a tight undershirt. These were the clothes that Will had lent her back when she used to help him at the smithy. Actually, most of the time she spent there was spent on Will teaching her swordplay. She'd gone down two or three times a week for quite a while, and she'd learned well. Well enough to defend herself, anyway. Hanging on her hip was her own sword, the one Will had made especially for her. It was lighter than most, but deadly sharp, with her initials engraved on the steel blade near the hilt. Quickly looking around to make sure she hadn't been seen, she slung a small traveling bag over her shoulder and took off towards the docks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When she arrived at the dock, however, she didn't see a soul around. She sat down to wait, muttering to herself as she did.  
  
"Bloody pirate. Probably left me here. Should've know he'd-"  
  
She was interrupted by a man throwing himself at her from behind, causing them both to go tumbling forward until they splashed into the harbor.  
  
"What the bloody hell is your problem?!?" she fairly screamed, turning to face her attacker "Who do you-Will!" Her anger faded as she faced the handsome blacksmith.  
  
"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" The questions spilled from her mouth as she threw her arms around her friend, ignoring the fact that they were still waist deep in water.  
  
"Same as you, darling. I'm here to meet Jack," he replied, wrapping his arms around her middle and spinning her in circles.  
  
"How did you know about me meeting Jack?"  
  
Before Will had a chance to answer, Jack swaggered up and announced, "I told him, love."  
  
"Hello, Jack!" Renee and Will announced in unison  
  
Jack suddenly jumped down into the water himself, purposefully splashing Will in the process.  
  
"Jack, what ARE we doing in here?" Renee questioned.  
  
"It's the only way for us all to get back to the Pearl unnoticed. We have to take the rowboat that I've conveniently hidden beneath this dock," he answered, revealing the little boat.  
  
"All? Will, you're coming too? Does Elizabeth know?"  
  
"Err…no, but I've left her a note explaining that I need a little break and…"  
  
Renee just made a little tutting noise and turned to Jack.   
  
"Where is your ship, Jack?"  
  
"Just beyond that cliff, barely. Just out of the navy's sight. C'mon then you two, in we go."  
  
And with that they got into the boat and began to row towards the entrance of the harbor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After about an hour of rowing, they finally reached the cliff that jack had pointed to, and turned the corner. Renee couldn't believe her eyes. Before them sat the most amazing ship she'd ever seen. It was made of rich, dark wood, and it was HUGE. The intricate designs that adorned both ends fascinated her, and Jack eventually noticed her stare.  
  
"Lovely, isn't she?"  
  
"Be…beautiful," was all Renee could squeeze out, for she was still in awe of the great ship.  
  
"Yes, The Black Pearl is not only the fastest, but the most beautiful ship in the Caribbean, wouldn't you agree Will?" Jack continued. Will just nodded. He was not as amazed by the ship as Renee, for he had seen it before, but he couldn't deny it's superiority to any other ship he'd ever seen.  
  
As they reached the front end of the ship, Jack called up to the deck:  
  
"Aye there, Gibbs, throw us a rope down here, would ye?"  
  
Soon a thick brown rope spiraled down towards them, and Jack instantly started up it, followed by Renee (who was quite frightened) and Will. When they all were safely on deck, Jack walked over to the wheel, and Will started down the stairs to a cabin that he and Jack had already agreed on him using, as he had explained to Renee earlier. Suddenly realizing that she was standing in the middle of the deck staring at nothing and not knowing where to go, Renee walked timidly up to Jack and addressed him.  
  
"Captain Sparrow? Erm…where will….where will I be sleeping?"  
  
"It's Jack to you, love," he replied. "And you have two choices of where to sleep. Your first is with the crew, but I warn ye, we haven't had a woman on this ship in quite a while, save for Ana. Your second is, of course, with me, in the Captain's Quarters." As he finished, a sly grin formed on his face, revealing a few glints of gold teeth. Renee looked over to a nearby crewmember, who was dozing lightly. She decided she'd be better off in a room with one pirate than with….many. So, she replied:  
  
"Okay Jack, I'll room with you. But I warn you, you'd better behave yourself."  
  
"Of course, love. Come come then, I'll show you the way."  
  
Now for all her reading of pirates, Renee was completely unprepared for what she found upon entering Jack's quarters. Instead of the dirty, unkempt, splintery room she was expecting, she found a room beautifully decorated with rich mahogany furniture and a bed with a large wood canopy above it. Candles flickered in the corner by a desk full of maps and such, and a large wooden door lead to a small room with a washstand, a chamber pot and a good sized mirror.   
  
"Well, Jack, I must say, your quarters are quite lovely." She almost slapped herself for sounding stupid, but, how do you describe a room? Exactly.  
  
"Thanks, love. Now, I'll leave ye alone to change into your night gown or whatever you call those damned things-"  
  
"No, I'm much too tired to change tonight. I'll just sleep in my clothes, if that's alright."  
  
"Course it's alright. Hell, I do it every night," he finished with a smirk.  
  
Renee slipped off her boots and the cotton shirt she was wearing, leaving her in an undershirt and a pair of pants. Quietly, she slipped into the bed and slid over to the far side, pulling the covers up around her arms. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt Jack slide in beside her. As she looked over at him to say goodnight, she was shocked to see that he wore no shirt.  
  
"Jack! You took off your shirt?!"  
  
"Well love, so did you."  
  
She giggled at his remark, deciding that he was partly right and not really caring anyway.  
  
"Good Night, Jack," she said, rolling over so that her back was to him.  
  
"Night."  
  
As she slowly slipped into a state somewhere between consciousness and sleep, she felt a strong arm being wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Jack! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
When she got no reply from the seemingly asleep pirate, she just sighed and closed her eyes again. She was too tired to argue, and he was asleep anyway. Snuggling farther under the covers, she fell into a deep sleep, laying comfortably against Jack's chest. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello again…Hope you liked the last chapter….I especially liked the ending…lol…Really guys, please review. I don't have any reason to continue if you don't! I love writing these stories, but its no good if you don't tell me what you think! Okay, well, on we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack, always usually the early bird, wasn't awoken until the sun was high enough to shed light through his cabin window. He began to mumble curses to the light that burned his eyes so, but stopped when he noticed the girl laying next to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, but she was pulled slightly away from his body, still facing him. He smiled at how pretty her hair looked with the sun pouring gently through it, illuminating each lovely brown-blonde strand. She was really beautiful, he thought to himself. Her face was the perfect color, a slightly tanned brown, instead of the porcelain skin that most ladies flaunted. Her lips were a reddish pink, curving into a sort of smile as she slept. It took him a while to notice that his arm was falling asleep from her laying on it, but she looked so peaceful that he didn't have the heart to wake her. So, he lay there for another twenty minutes or so, admiring her face, until finally her eyelids fluttered and she awoke.  
  
"Jack? Why are you staring at me so? And why are you-Ah! Jack, let me go!" she cried, finally noticing that he was holding her in a rather intimate position.  
  
"Oh…sorry love," Jack stuttered, realizing what she meant and releasing her from his arms. "I was just thinking' about how pretty ye look lyin' there asleep. Ye look good enough to-"  
  
"Jack! Hold your tongue!" she teased, smiling despite her efforts not to. As she watched him grin, she began to study him as he had been studying her. He was, she had to admit, quite handsome. Black dreadlocks hung around his smiling face, framing those beautiful brown eyes. His gold teeth glinted in the morning sun. "Only he could make those work for him…" she thought to herself.  
  
"Come come now, Miss Lovell. We have to get up on deck, work to be done, you know!" Jack said as he rolled out of the bed, leaving Renee to stare in awe at his perfectly tanned chest and back. He noticed her eyes on him and grinned even wider than before.   
  
"I ask again, love. Like what you see?"  
  
Renee, being embarrassed at him finding her staring at him twice in two days, stuttered a reply.   
  
"Erm, uh…no…I mean yes, but...err…"  
  
Jack just laughed and helped her up from the bed. She walked quickly pulled on her boots and shirt, then grabbed her bag and walked into the bathroom. Opening her bag, she removed from it an ivory comb, and began to remove the knots from her hair, tying it back with a white ribbon when she had finished. Then she quickly washed her face and walked back into the main cabin. There, Jack was waiting and together they walked out the door and into the bright sun that shone on the deck.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After they had eaten breakfast and Jack was at the wheel, Renee stood at the side of the ship, watching Will polishing a sword. They sat there quietly for a few minutes, and then Will spoke.  
  
"Did you share Jack's cabin last night, Renee?"  
  
"Yes Will, why?"  
  
"He didn't try to…" Will trailed off. Suddenly realizing his meaning Renee quickly answered:  
  
Oh no Will! He wouldn't do that!" Will relaxed and smiled.  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for worrying…I mean, he is Jack Sparrow, and you're very beautiful. Jack plus beautiful girl doesn't usually add up to any good."   
  
"Thanks Will," Renee replied, blushing. She was about to add something else when she heard Jack calling her. She hurried up to the wheel.  
  
"How'd you like to steer for a bit, love?" He asked when she reached him.  
  
"Jack…I…I don't know how," she answered. He replied by pushing her up to the wheel and putting his arms around her from behind so that his hands rested on hers, showing her how to hold the wheel.  
  
"See? You just have to keep it straight, try not to let it move to either side quite yet. There ye go…"  
  
Renee felt chill go up her spine as he pressed himself very close to her back to get a better hold on the wheel.  
  
"Oh stop it," she thought to herself. "This is Jack Sparrow! He is the most famous pirate in the Caribbean! He's interested in barmaids and easy women, not silly girls in men's clothes!" However, as many times as she thought this, she couldn't stop her breath from catching as he let go of her hands and slid his down to her waist.  
  
"There, you've got it now," he said almost under his breath. "Just keep her straight."  
  
Surprisingly, Renee found herself quite comfortable holding the wheel. It seemed to relax her. This relaxed feeling, of course, was helped by Jack setting his chin on her shoulder, staring out at the horizon. However, her little moment of triumph was interrupted by Will calling her.  
  
"Renee! Come help me tie down this sail line that's come loose!"   
  
"Bloody Will…" Renee muttered under her breath, handing the wheel reluctantly to Jack and walking to the place where Will stood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully, Renee pulling a rope every now and again and conversing lightly with Will. Finally, it was time for dinner, and everyone went below deck save for Will, Jack, and Renee. Will took the wheel from Jack, who went over to sit with Renee.  
  
"So, what did you think of your first day on a ship?"  
  
"It was rather…relaxing, really. Are all days this peaceful?  
  
"Most…though we do get a passing ship to stir things up once in a while. Nothing like a good fight on a hot day. Speaking of which, I'm rather warm now…Fancy a swim?"  
  
Renee stared at him. "A swim? Won't we fall terribly behind the ship?"   
  
"We'll put the anchor down for the night…Looks like a good place to stop anyway."  
  
"Well, in that case, I'd love a swim."  
  
Jack gave Will the order to drop anchor, and soon they were standing on the lower deck, getting ready to jump in. Jack took a huge dive, and Renee just jumped, or rather fell, in after him, landing next to him with a splash. They swam around the ship a few times, laughing and splashing each other, until it was almost dark. Finally climbing back on deck, Renee wrung the water from her shirt and turned to Jack.  
  
"Is there any chance of me getting to take a bath? I'm not used to having salt water dry on my skin…it itches rather badly…" Jack laughed, shaking his wild mane of hair to rid it of water.  
  
"Sure love, I'll have Gibbs bring up some hot water to the bathroom in me cabin."  
  
"Thanks Jack," she replied, and then headed into the cabin to pull out a few of the other things she'd brought with her, some scented soaps and bath salts.  
  
After Gibbs had left her with the warm tub and she'd locked the door, Renee slipped out of her now stiff clothes and into the water, sprinkling in bits of flowers as she did. They didn't serve any real purpose, they just made the water smell better. As she soaked in the soapy water, she reflected upon the day, and all that had happened. One memory that stood out among the others was they way Jack had been staring at her when she'd woken up. He'd been smiling…staring into her eyes. She'd never considered herself a great beauty, but Jack had made her feel like one when he's said she looked pretty laying there, as had Will when he'd told her she was beautiful. She knew Will had meant his compliment in a friendly big brother sort of way, but what of Jack? She blushed as she remembered how he'd wrapped her in his arm last night…Was Will right? Did Jack see her in such a way? Shaking her head, she dunked under the water, clearing her mind of such thoughts and focusing on rubbing soap into her hair, filling the room with the scent of pomegranates and peaches. When she's finished scrubbing the salt water from the rest of her body, she stepped reluctantly out of the warm water and wrapped herself in a thin blanket, which she'd also brought with her. She then threw her wet clothes into the water and scrubbed them with soap as well, hanging them from a drying rack when she'd finished. It was only then that she realized she'd forgotten to bring a change of clothes into the bathroom with her. She mulled over what to do as she pulled a comb through the knots in her hair. Finally deciding that her only choice was to keep the blanket wrapped tightly around her and pray that Jack wasn't in the cabin, she took a deep breath and slowly opened the door.  
  
But Jack, of course, was in the cabin. However, Renee didn't notice him at first, since he was laying silently on the bed, sipping rum from a bottle. As she tiptoed across the room with the blanket hanging loosely around her, Jack gave himself away by choking on his rum. Startled by the sudden noise, Renee jumped and whirled around, her face turning dark pink. She wrapped the blanket tighter around her, and tried not to blush even more when Jack smiled and began to snicker.   
  
"Jack! Shut up, will you?" she said hotly as she looked about for her night gown. "God, I hate this bloody thing…It's so frilly…"  
  
"You can borrow some of my clothes, if you want," Jack offered, finally done laughing at her current state. She looked at him skeptically. "They're clean! I just had them washed when I was in Port Thomas…Look there in the top drawer."  
  
Cautiously, Renee opened the drawer to find six or seven neatly folded cotton shirts much like her own and an equal amount of dark brown pants. Pulling out one of each, she thanked Jack and hurried back into the bathroom to put them on. When she emerged, Jack was smiling bigger than ever, and she couldn't help but ask why.  
  
"Not every day a beautiful half naked girl walks across my room while I'm enjoying me rum. 'Twas quite a treat, really." She smacked him playfully and replied, "Well Jack, it's not every day that I wake up to a pirate staring at me either, but you didn't see me grinning like an idiot, as handsome as that pirate may have been."  
  
"Why thank you, Miss Lovell. I'm glad to know you think I'm handsome," Jack said with a smirk.  
  
" Please Jack, after what you've seen I think it's safe for you to call me Renee. And I'm glad to know you think I'm beautiful. Now, I'm tired, can I please go to sleep?"  
  
"Course ye can love," Jack replied, standing up to allow her in the bed. She slid in and wrapped herself into the warm covers. Jack lay down behind her and blew out the candle.   
  
"Good Night, Jack," Renee said quietly as he lay down.  
  
"Good Night, Renee," Jack replied. However, tonight he didn't wait to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her close to him, and tonight she didn't object. She just pulled the blankets up around her neck and nestled herself closer to Jack, feeling quite warm and safe. Jack put his head nearer to the top of hers and smelled the sweet aroma that her soap had left lingering there. Both of them, feeling quite comforted by the other, were lulled into a deep sleep by the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N) Lol, I must really like ending chapters with people sleeping….Anyway, Please review guys! I need you too! It's important to my health…Luv ya all! ~Sadie 


	4. Chapter Four

Wow…Long time no update, eh? But now I'm back, and with soup! Yay soup! Seriously guys, you have to do me a favor. If you love me at all, you will read "Finding the Other" by JackSparrow'sGirl….tell her I sent you as an early birthday gift! Also, read "The Rain can't Hurt Me Now" and "Of Weddings and Wine" by Sparrow Quill. Read all of MrsPitt's fictions too….they're fabulous. Please review guys! And now on to the reason you're REALLY here…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Woken by nothing in particular, for the sun wasn't yet up, Renee snuck quietly out of bed so as not to wake Jack. However, her efforts were in vain, as he snapped awake the minute she was out from under his arm. Before she could tell him to go back to sleep, for it was not yet time for him to get up, he was out of bed and dressed, ready to escort her onto deck. She gave a little bow, mocking his uncharacteristically gentlemanly behavior, and hooked her arm through his. Once they reached the deck they parted, jack going to the wheel and Renee her favorite seat at the side of the ship. She closed her eyes, feeling suddenly tired, probably because it was still completely dark. After slipping into a light doze, she found herself being shaken slightly by Jack, who obviously wanted to show her something. She allowed him to lead a half asleep her to the front of the ship, where a miraculous sight met their eyes. The sun was just barely peeking over the watery horizon, and it painted the sky a brilliant shade of gold mixed with pink. She gasped, and hardly even noticed when Jack snaked his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, as amazed by the sunrise as she was. There they stood for the next 20 minutes or so, until the sun was just about all the way up. They would have stood longer, but Will chose to interrupt their little bonding moments by running up onto deck and gaping at what he saw. There stood Renee, who was like a sister to him, wrapped in the arms of the most famous pirate in the Caribbean, who was notorious for his…erm…various women. Deciding against saying anything rash, for they didn't appear to be doing anything really wrong, he settled for a simple "Good Morning!" to make himself known. That was all it took to separate Jack and Renee, who quickly scurried to their own sides for the ship. Will smiled in grim satisfaction and went about his work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day (which was passing as uneventfully as the day before) Renee, Jack, Will, and Gibbs sat down for a game of cards.  
  
"So love, what do you know how to play?" Jack questioned Renee.  
  
"Oh…just about everything…you name it, I've played it."  
  
"Alright then…poker?  
  
"Why not…what'll we bet with?"  
  
"Well, I've got a few coins, as do Will and Gibbs, but, what of you?"  
  
'What…you think I'm poor? I've got coins aplenty," she replied, throwing a few shillings onto the table. "Let's play."  
  
They played for about an hour or so. It doesn't seem like much time, but it was all that Renee needed to win every last coin on the table AND Jack's bottle of rum. The men stared at her befuddled, wondering how a lady had learned to play cards so well. She just laughed, and handed each man back what he had bet in the beginning, having no need for any of it.  
  
"Here, take what you gave, I want none of it. Except this rum…" she teased Jack before handing it back to him. He stared at it thoughtfully for a moment and then looked up excitedly.  
  
"What say we have a big feast tonight, for the whole crew?" Jack suggested. "I could use a good celebration!"  
  
"Jack…what'll we be celebrating?" Renee asked with a smile.  
  
"I got me rum back…I think that's reason enough!" Jack teased. Renee just laughed and headed down to the kitchen to prepare for the "feast."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Quite a bit later that night, around the hour of eleven, Will, Jack, and Renee sat around a table by themselves in the galley. Jack passed Renee his bottle of rum.   
  
"Try that love. You'll never drink anything else again."  
  
"No Jack…I couldn't…"  
  
"Ah, nonsense…try some! Go on then!"  
  
Renee decided it would be best to humor Jack in his slightly drunken state , and she had always wanted to know what the stuff tasted like, so she accepted the bottle form Jack and took a sip. The burning liquid slid down her throat and caused her to almost cry out in pain and shock.  
  
"Jack! That's awful!"  
  
"Take another sip love! You're just not used to it!"  
  
It was against her better judgment, but she took another swig, and was surprised to find that it no longer hurt. She continued to sip at it until everything took on a warm, fuzzy glow and she was able to take longer drinks, as did Jack and Will. It no time at all, they were laughing and singing in voices for louder than sober ladies and gentlemen would have used. They all took turns telling stories and jokes and having an all around good time. Suddenly, Renee stood up and turned to Will.  
  
"Will, come dance with me," she ordered. Will obliged, standing tipsily up and wrapping one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders. They spun rather ungracefully around the room until both were so dizzy that they fell away in different directions, Will landing on the floor with a clatter. Renee was considerably more fortunate, landing in Jack's lap. All three burst out laughing, and Renee turned herself about until she was sitting completely in Jack's lap, much to his pleasant surprise. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there, still trying to suppress even more peals of laughter as Will disentangled himself from a chair and stood up, only to fall back down into another chair. Jack then averted his attention to Renee, who was playing with the beads in his hair, rolling them around in her hand. She then looked to his face, and studied his handsome features.  
  
"I've changed me mind, Jack," she announced. "I DO like what I see."  
  
Jack thought back to the times when he had asked her the question to which she was replying and smiled. "Aye, as do I." Will was forgotten as the two of them stared deep into each other's eyes, their faces drawing nearer to each other. Suddenly, Renee pulled Jack to her and their lips met, if only for a moment. Jack pulled back, shocked at what the girl had just done. She'd kissed him! She was obviously quite a bit more drunk than he'd thought, for he didn't believe the Renee he knew would do such a thing.  
  
"Renee love, I think you've had a wee bit too much to drink…time for bed."  
  
"Oh Jack, please, I don't want to go just yet…I'm having so much funnn…"  
  
"No arguments! Off we go…" And with that he scooped her up and carried her off to his cabin, where he lay her fragile form on the bed and sat down beside her.  
  
"Jack…aren't you going to sleep too?" she slurred.  
  
"No love…gonna stay up a bit longer." he replied, getting up to leave.  
  
"No! Don't leave Jack…stay here with me until I fall asleep…Don't abandon me…"  
  
Jack just smiled and sat back down, brushing s few stray curls of hair from her face as she closed her eyes. He sat there and stroked her face for a while until he was quite sure that she was asleep, and then he said quietly into the dark," Don't you worry love…I'm not leaving you…not now…or ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning dawned bright and sunny, much to Renee's chagrin. The sunlight that suddenly forced it's way into her eyes burned like a thousand white hot pokers on the inside of her head. She felt as if her very skull was about to explode, and wished it would do so soon so as to relieve the enormous pressure. Her moans of pain woke Jack, who looked over worriedly at her and then remembered the enormous amounts of alcohol she had consumed the night before.   
  
"I'm sorry Renee…this is all my fault. I shouldn't have let ye drink so much."  
  
"It's okay Jack…but my head feels like it's been bashed against a rather hard rock a few times."  
  
"Here," Jack said, offering her a small glass of a very dark liquid, which she sniffed skeptically.  
  
"Ugh…more rum? That's what did this to me!"  
  
"Trust me love. A little hair off the dog that bit you will do you a world of good. Just take a sip."  
  
She did as she was instructed, and was surprised to find that the pain in her head subsided enough to allow her to get up and walk to the bathroom, where she washed her face and combed her hair. Then, she stumbled back to Jack, who supported her as they made their way up to the deck.  
  
When they arrived on deck, as much as the sun made her want to lay down and writhe in pain, Renee was relieved to smell the fresh sea air in her lungs. It seemed to brush away some of the foggy, painful effects of the alcohol and leave her feeling quite a bit better. Will seemed to be feeling the same way as herself, so she went over to where he sat looking miserably at the water and sat down beside him.  
  
"Good morning, Renee. I trust you slept well?"  
  
"Slept…yes. Woke…not so much. I feel like someone's put a kettle over my head and beat it with a stick."  
  
"Ah, so I'm not alone in that feeling. Well, I suppose that's to be expected after one consumes as much alcohol as we both did last night."  
  
"Yes…Jack seems to hold his liquor so much better…He doesn't seem sick at all."  
  
"That would be because he has so much practice…He's immune to it, so to speak. I think, however, that he was as shocked as I at YOUR reaction," Will finished with a sly grin.  
  
"What do you-Oh…" she blushed as she remembered the kiss. "Oh, I don't know what I was thinking…I'm so ashamed!"  
  
"Don't be. I actually think Jack rather enjoyed it. He likes you a lot, you know."  
  
"Of course, I like him too. We're good friends!"  
  
"No, I mean, I think he may have feelings for you, Renee. The first night after we came to the ship we were having a conversation while you were talking to Gibbs, and he was telling me how beautiful he thinks you are. This was, of course, no shock to me, because you are beautiful, but I've never heard Jack say something like that about a woman with so much sincerity in his voice. Besides that, he has slept in the same bed with you every night since we set sail, and never tried to take advantage of you. This wouldn't mean as much if it were any other man, but this is Jack Sparrow, the most famous Pirate in the Caribbean. He obviously cares a lot about you, or he wouldn't give you the enormous amount of respect that he does. Don't tell him I said any of this though, alright? I don't mean to say that he's a bad man, but his experiences with women are sincerely different than those of men you're used to. He's only ever had women like the ones in Tortuga, who wouldn't object to his taking advantage of them. But you're different, and he respects that, respects you."  
  
Renee was shocked at this news. She'd been trying to push from her mind all thoughts of Jack having such an interest in her for the past few days, and now Will was telling her that he had the same suspicions. "Never mind that," she told herself. "Don't worry about what feelings that pirate may or may not have for you." But, regardless of what she told herself, she couldn't stop thinking about it for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, sucky way to end a chapter, but I'm working on it. Next one will hold more adventure, I promise. I'm bringing in the conflicts soon, so there won't be too much more of this boring, peaceful seas stuff. Please review! I need to know that someone is reading this! 


	5. Chapter Five Yaay There's finally a plot...

Wow…Long time no chapter, eh? I'm sorry to anyone who really likes this story, few as you may be. But, I'm back now. Now, before I move on to the chapter, know this: You must read:  
  
Finding the Other by JackSparrow'sGirl  
  
Bored Wishes by TheSecondGeek  
  
How to Snag a Hottie from your Prom Queen of the Caribbean Sister by Crystyna  
  
How to Plan a Wedding to your BlacksmithPirate by Crystyna  
  
Never Afraid to Feel by Misty Addams   
  
POTC The aftermath, a YouWill fanfic  
  
One Wish by Sarah Sparrow  
  
American Idol: Lord of the Rings Edition by angelkeety  
  
Also, I would like to give a huge hug and a huger thanks to everyone that reviewed, you guys are my heroes. And I must give Super Special thanks to:  
  
My Nee. You ish be my inspiration, my plot finder, and definitely one of my besties. I wub you Nee! You rock hard! Go you!  
  
Sarah!! You stick with me, through thick and thin, and I would die without you. No one else listens to my babbling like you, and I wub you. So much. You're my hero!! I LUV MY SARAH!!! And you're a kick-arse authoress too. Go you. You rock. My socks. Forever. Oaky? Oaky. (Oh, by the way, I love Sarah DEARLY, not QUEERLY!)  
  
Anyway, On with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the days wore on, Renee allowed herself to forget about Jack and attraction and all such things, and focused on being a valuable member of the crew. While the thoughts of Jack, his handsome smile, and what Will had said still lurked in the back of her mind, she pushed them away and concentrated on her newest task, cooking dinner for a whole crew. It was a handful. Fortunately, she had Ana to help her, and they always laughed and had a good time. As good a time, that is, as one can have cooking beef and potatoes for a whole crew. Renee's hands were beginning to callous where she held the knife that peeled a hundred or so potatoes a day. However, she didn't mind, because, at the end of every day, she went up to Jack's cabin and felt his arm wrapped protectively around her stomach, keeping her back close to his warm chest. It just made her feel safe, and happy. She felt like someone appreciated her which was more than she could say of her life in Port Royale, where she'd just been some doll for her parents to dress up and marry off. Every morning she woke up to Jack's sleeping form. She would just laugh and get up. Don't think for a second that on any of these nights Jack didn't try to seduce her, though. He was always smirking or making some comment that only got his slapped or occasionally elbowed in the stomach if they happened to be laying down at the time. He would just laugh it off and go about his daily life. He was used to it. One day, when Ana had excused her from doing the dishes, Renee found Jack up on the deck watching the sunset all alone. As she walked up behind him, she began to speak.  
  
"Watching the sunset all alone? That's no fun, Captain, if it's not too bold to say."  
  
Jack turned around and smiled at her. "Aye love. Care to join me?" She smiled and walked up beside him, taking in the breathtaking view. The sun ahd painted the sky an amazing color, mixing red, pink, orange, yellow and gold. She gasped a little bit, as she had never seen such a picture. Jack took her momentary shock to his advantage and walked around behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Gorgeous, is it not?" She just nodded a little. Jack was so very close….and he smelled so….good. Of salt, and rum…it was quite intoxicating. Soon the sun ahd completely disappeared and the two retired to Jack's cabin. As they settled into bed, Jack spoke.  
  
"Renee, love?"  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
Do you truly like it here on the Pearl?"  
  
"Truthfully Jack? Yes, I love it here. I've never been so happy or laughed so much in my life as I have in the past few days. I really feel like I belong here. Every day I get up and There the sea is, all spread out before me. And every night I go to sleep-"   
  
"With me!" He cut her off, grinning madly. She slapped him playfully.  
  
"Indeed. That, and with the feeling that I've done a good day's work and Im…..I'm home." She finished.  
  
"Aye, love. That's how I feel about me Pearl too. Well…Goodnight then."  
  
Renee snuggled down under the covers as a breeze blew in from the little window. Jack pulled her closer and she was suddenly quite warm. She closed her eyes. "Good night Jack…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renee was suddenly awoken by a loud banging noise. She sat bolt upright to find Jack already staring in horror at the remains of the cabin door. As the dust settled, she saw a crewmember, though she couldn't remember his name, standing there brandishing a sword. Before Jack had a chance to leap up and grab his won, The man's sword was at Renee's throat, pressing hard into her flesh.  
  
"Surrender the Pearl to me, Jack, or the girl dies."  
  
"Robbins, you don't want to do this…" Jack said in a warning tone. Robbins, that was his name, Renee thought.  
  
"No, I really think I do…" Robbins spat, pressing the blade harder. "And just to show ye that I'm not kiddin'…" He pressed the blade a tiny bit harder and it bit into the soft skin on Renee's neck, causing crimson blood to spill onto the bed.   
  
"Renee!" Jack breath cought in his throat as he choked out the word in horror. "Fine! You can take the Pearl! Just don't kill her man! Let her go!" A satified smile crossed Robbins's face as he removed the blade and directed them both out onto the deck, where the entire crew was tied up, including Will. He gasped when he saw Renee's blood riling after the three of them.  
  
"Off the plank then Jack, girl." Robbins directed. Renee could faintly make out an island in the distance. Will called out to her but he only earned himself a blow to the stomach from Robbins, who then decided that Will would be going with them. One by one he pushed the three of them off the plank, Renee still bleeding heavily, into the swirling black abyss that is the ocean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, the plot finally arrives! Huzzah! Please review! Please? Oh and read me and Sarah's new story, "Of Furry Feet and Pointed Ears" Tis funneeh!  
  
~*~Sadie~*~ 


	6. I think I should start naming the chapte...

[A/N] Hello People! Yes, I know, Its been a few days, but I'm back! I got really mad at my parents last night so I wrote a chapter in my notebook seeing as I had managed to get myself grounded off both the computer and the phone. Oh Well. Anyway, I really need you guys to review more!! Please? Also, special thanks to Renee and Sarah again for being two of my besties. And thanks to Renee for being my inspiration. Anyway, you guys rock hard and should get some kind of special award. Oh well…..here we go!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ocean churned around Renee as she tried to find the surface, the salty water making the laceration on her neck burn painfully. She gasped air as she finally rose from underwater, and she whipped her head around looking for Jack or Will. As she was searching she felt Will's hand grab her shoulder.  
  
"Will, where's Jack? What are we going to do?"  
  
"Jack's already gone off toward the island looking for you, but we can catch him. Come on!" They started off in that direction, but Renee was beginning to feel weak form all the blood she was losing. She could just barely make out the form of another person swimming a few yards ahead of them.  
  
"Jack!" she called, using a great deal of what little strength she had left. Fortunately, Jack's ears picked up her weak cry and he turned just in time to see her begin to sink as Will tried frantically to hold her up. Swimming with all his might, he was beside them in an instant. He wrapped one arm around the weak form of Renee's waist and turned to Will. "Let me take Renee. I'm the stronger swimmer," he said. Will nodded and released his hold on Renee, and both started swimming toward shore. Renee, who was in a slightly dreamlike state on the edge of unconsciousness, looked up and saw Jack's face, set with grim determination. She smiled as she felt his strong arm wrapped around her, and promptly blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack drug the limp form of Renee up onto the sand and towards Will, who had arrived a few minutes earlier and was trying to start a fire. He succeeded rather quickly, and Jack brought Renee over near it to examine her wound. He grimaced. It wasn't deep enough to be fatal, but it was deep nonetheless. In fact, while it hadn't slit her throat, she had bled so much by now that he feared for her life anyway. He set to work, pouring rum from his flask on it as a disinfectant and tearing off some of his shirt to bandage it with. As he worked, Will began to speak.  
  
"Jack, do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"Truthfully Will, I'm not sure. Her throat's not cut, but she's lost a lot of blood. Let's just hope that with some rest she'll pull through. We have the time." he spat the last word. "Damn Robbins for doing this, I'll have his head if it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Will inquired.  
  
"I don't know, but I sure hope there's some food. Or a rumrunner's cache," he joked.  
  
"Or sea turtles…" Will teased.  
  
"Right then, must get some sleep!" Jack replied, ignoring Will's comment about his "famous" escape from another deserted island. "We'll search for food when there's light out, eh?" Will nodded in reply and lay down on his side of the fire, wondering if he'd ever see Elizabeth again. Jack lay down close to Renee, examining her sleeping face. (Well, unconscious face really, but that's not the point.) He thought to himself, for the thousandth time, how beautiful she was. The fire cast a bronze glow on her tan skin, making her even more radiant. He saw how the light caught through her hair, making it glow a reddish color. Wrapping her in his arms, he pulled her as close to him as he could, resting her head on his chest. "Please lass," he thought to himself, "don't leave me. Try to hang on. I need you to. Do it for ol' Jack. Please live to see another dawn." Little did he know that it would be the following day's down that she's live to see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn's first rays peered over the horizon, bathing everything in a pale gold light. It was to this light that Renee awoke, looking around herself in a confised way. Suddenly, all the night's events came flooding back to her, up until she'd last seen jack carrying her through the water. Jack! It wasn't until then that she noticed jack holding her close, a worried expression on his sleeping face.  
  
"Jack," she whispered, shaking him a little. He awoke with a start and took a moment to register what he saw.  
  
"Lass!" he announced suddenly. "You're okay!" He pulled her even closer, into a crushing hug, making her laugh.   
  
"Jack, were you really that worried about me?"   
  
"Yes, Renee. I was terrified that you wouldn't wake up! Ye lost quite a lot o' blood!" This reminded Renee of her injury, and she reached up to feel, nto the cut, but a neatly wound bandage.  
  
"Did you do this?" she asked, pointing to the bandage.  
  
"Aye, that I did," he replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his softly.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered, pulling away a bit. Jack was shocked.  
  
"Twa..Twas nothing…"he whispered in reply. He leaned in to kiss her again when he heard the loud sound of Will's teasing voice.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" 


	7. The HMS Dauntless

[A/N] Hey! Miss me? Yeah, I bet you did….anyway, I've been a busy little person….but I'm making time in my busy schedule to help ya out! Lol. Special thanks to all who reviewed! I luv ya! Okay, well, on with the story…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renee groaned and buried her head in Jack's shirt, trying hard not to let Will see the horrid red color that her face had turned. Jack just growled and stared daggers at Will before he spoke.  
  
"Actually whelp, You ARE interrupting something. Please leave."  
  
"Love to Jack, but unfortunately we are stranded on an island, and should probably be looking for food instead of ravaging young women."  
  
This last remark stung Renee like a dart, and she turned toward Will, disentangling herself from Jack. "Will, he wasn't ravaging me. I'm sorry….just, drop it, okay? He nodded and held out a hand to her. She accepted it. "Jack," she said, looking at the now-standing pirate, "I need to have a talk with Will. We'll go look for food. You stay here and try to find something to boil water in…please?" She looked at him with a just-do-it-we'll-talk-later kind of look in her eye. He took the hint and nodded, still glaring at Will. Renee took Will's hand and they walked a bit into the forest before she began to speak.  
  
"Will…that was really uncalled for…"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose what you were doing wasn't? Renee, you know Jack. You know how he is with women! What were you thinking? You know better than to do things like that…"  
  
"Yes Will, I know how Jack is with women, but I can't help it. I like Jack. There's nothing I can do about that. You know what it's like. I would expect you to understand!"  
  
"I know what WHAT is like, Renee? I assure you I've never had feelings for Jack, of all people…"  
  
"I'm talking about Elizabeth, you dolt! You loved her, even though you knew you couldn't have her! Well, that's how I feel about Jack."  
  
"You love him?" Will stopped and looked at her in an astonished way. "Really?"  
  
Renee chewed on her lip for a moment. "Yes, really. I am in love with Jack Sparrow."  
  
Will shook his head. "Well, you can't help what you feel. I just hope he doesn't hurt you Renee. I couldn't stand to see him hurt you."  
  
"He won't hurt me, Will. Somehow, I just know he won't."  
  
Will took her hand and they continued looking for food. They searched high and low, looking for fruit, vegetables, roots, water, anything. Eventually they collected a few wild roots and vegetables, but they continued looking for water. Little did they know what trouble Jack was in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The HMS Dauntless floated offshore, a small rowboat heading toward it. Lt. Gillette and his crew had found Jack dozing on the beach, and had him tied up before he had a second chance. He was now sitting glumly in the rowboat, wondering what would become of him…and Renee. The whelp and her were still on shore. He supposed he'd have to tell Gillette that.  
  
"Excuse me, Lieutenant Eunuch?" Jack said sarcastically, getting Gillette's attention.  
  
'What do you want, Sparrow?" He asked.  
  
"Well, I just thought I should let you know that Will Turner and another young Port Royale citizen are still stranded on yon island, in case you cared to rescue them." Gillette's eyes widened.  
  
"Men!" he shouted. "We'll return to the island once Sparrow is locked up and search for a young man and a young woman!" Jack sighed. He might never see Renee again. He was to be hanged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renee and Will returned from their little search with arms full of food, but found the camp empty.   
  
"Jack!" Renee called frantically, noticing the Navy ship coming towards them. "Oh no! Will, the navy's got Jack! He'll be hanged!" She ran towards Will and buried her face in his neck, beginning to cry. Will held her for a moment, trying his best to comfort her, but knowing he couldn't. The rowboat had finally reached the shore. They were ushered in by some none-too-polite officers and taken towards the Dauntless, where Renee knew that her father would be waiting. She groaned. Finally, they reached the gigantic ship.  
  
As Renee climbed on board, she felt a strong hand clamp itself onto her ear, pulling her rather unceremoniously toward the nearest cabin.   
  
"Ouch! Father, stop! That hurts!"  
  
"Oh, I'll give you hurt! Renee Victoria Lovell, what WERE you thinking! Running away with pirates! You had us worried sick!"  
  
"Thinking? THINKING!?!" Renee screamed, her blood boiling. "I'll tell you what I was thinking! I was thinking that there is no way I can possibly live through being married to that horrid Jordan man that you sold me off to! Did you even once consider how I might feel about the whole ordeal? Don't I get a say in how my life goes?!?"  
  
Her father stared at her, and replied. "Jordan is a fine, wealthy suitor with a good job who could support you! We were thinking of your future!"  
  
"My future!? I think I can decide my own future, thank you!" She spat, turning away from her father. He turned to leave. "You are not to leave this room until we reach Port Royale. Do you understand me young lady?" Renee just stared in the opposite direction. She was fuming. Suddenly, her thoughts turned to Jack. When she'd asked Gilette where he was, he had snorted and replied that he didn't think she had to worry about ever seeing Sparrow alive again. Suddenly, Renee broke down sobbing on the bed. Jack was probably dead, and Will somewhere free on the ship, while she was locked up in this room. She cried for herself. She cried for Jack. She cried for the fact that they weren't together. As she drifted off to sleep, she hoped against hope that he was okay. Little did she know that he was in the cells of that very ship, worrying about her just as she was him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N] Yes, so there we go. Please review! I need you to! Please? 


	8. Secret Visitors

[A/N] I know, I know…..It's been a long time. Sorry…I've been absolutely crammed with school, 4H, dance, EVERYTHING! I'm back now…But, you have to do something for me. Read angelkeety's LOTRs parody….it is SO funny…I swear, I almost died laughing….Plus, she's my best friend, so I'm in it! Yaay me! Lmao, well, I'll let you go on now…But, PLEASE review…And, when you do, let me know if you read the author's notes or not. I want to see how many people actually read my babbling. Kay, well, On we go!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renee lay on her bed, trying to relax, to sleep. It just wasn't possible. Her face was sticky from newly fallen tears, and her body just wouldn't become any less tense. She rolled over onto her side, deep in thought. Where was Jack? Was he okay? Was he alive? The thought made her shudder. Jack Sparrow…dead? It couldn't be. It just couldn't. She closed her eyes tight, squeezing out more tears. "Dear Go Jack," she whispered to herself, "Please be okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deep inside the belly of the ship, far from Renee, Jack lay on the floor of a cold cell, trying to sleep. He shifted his weight a few times and leaned his head against the wall, but to no avail. He couldn't believe that, just like that, he'd been captured. Him! Captain Jack Sparrow! Most fearsome pirate in the Caribbean! It was disgraceful. Plus, now he'd be hanged. He severely doubted Will would be allowed to attend his hanging, so, who was going to help him? "There's always escaping from Port Royale's prison…" He thought to himself. "No sense worrying over it now…" He shifted onto one side and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come. Instead, he saw Renee. Renee! Where was she? Her father probably had her by now. She'd be forced to marry that bloody naval officer! Jack clenched his fists at the thought, anger boiling his blood. No one was going to force HIS lass to marry an officer of the King's navy! Wait- his lass? Had he just thought of her as HIS lass? Jack sighed. It was true. Renee WAS his lass. In his eyes, anyway. Did she think of him that way? Could she possibly feel for him as he did her? He sighed and forced his eyes closed. He was giving himself a headache. Suddenly, it hit him. Renee was on board! He smacked himself in the head for not realizing it before. Quickly thrusting his hand into his pockets, he dug around for something to write on. Fortunately, he had a wrinkled piece of parchment handy. He pulled out as well a sharp rock, dark black in color. Praying that it would work, he began to write. It worked! The rock left a black line on the paper. He quickly scribbled down a note, and pushed it into a small leather pouch. Pulling out a few gold coins, he patiently waited for a cabin boy to come with his food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still laying on her bed trying to sleep, Renee only barely noticed the sound of her cabin door opening, and Will stepping in. It wasn't until he sat down next to her and shook her gently that she opened her eyes and acknowledged his presence.  
  
"Yes Will?"  
  
"Good…you're awake. Listen Renee, I'm really sorry about what I said back there. If you love Jack, that's your decision. He's a good man. I think he feels the same way."  
  
"It's okay Will…don't worry about it. We have bigger things to worry about…Where's Jack?" Renee's voice was full of worry and fear. A smile spread over Will's face.   
  
"He's alive, don't worry. They have him down in the cells…He told me to give you this."   
  
Will held out a small leather pouch to Renee, who eyed it and then snatched it from his hand. She quickly opened it and pulled out a very wrinkled piece of paper. She thanked Will profusely, and then he left. With trembling hands, she unfolded the letter, and it read as follows:  
  
Renee-  
  
I just want you to know, I am safe. Not happy, and not to be living long, but safe. I am in the third cell, not that I think your father will be letting you visit. If things don't turn out well for me, know that I care a lot for you, and will think of you until the moment I die. I love you. Now, I have to go, as I can hear Will and the guards coming down the stairs. Love Always, Jack.  
  
P.S.- Remember, the THIRD CELL. The guards will fall asleep around eleven. I think you get the hint.  
  
Renee's eyes filled again with tears as she read the carefully written note over again. "I love you." Three simple words, but they seemed to mean so much more in the scratchy handwriting of Jack. She made up her mind right then and there. She would go to see Jack that night, after everyone was asleep. Until then, she had lots of time to work on a little something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night, when every man on the ship had carelessly fallen asleep, Renee crept silently out of her cabin. It took her a while to pick the lock, but she managed. Sliding silently across the deck, she made her way toward the stairs. This would be the hard part. Each stair squeaked loudly, threatening to wake everyone up. Moving as lightly as she could, she made her way down one, two, three flights, until she finally mad eit to the bottom. She noticed a man stading guard and tensed, but relaxed as soon as she saw his eyes were closed and his breathing shallow. He was asleep. She tiptoed past him and into the room full of cells, grabbing the keys on her way. She counted them off. One, tow three…There! The third cell! She peered into the dark cell and could just barely make out the fitfully sleeping form of Jack. Carefully sliding the key into the lock, she opened the cell, stepped in, closed and locked it behind her.  
  
"Jack?" She whispered, shaking him a little. "Wake up Jack!"  
  
Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked up, his eyes widening at what he saw.   
  
"Renee! How did you get down here? Surely they didn't let you?"  
  
Renee giggled quietly and replied, "Of course they didn't! Now, Be quiet! You don't want them to wake up!"  
  
"Of course not…" Jack said quietly, pulling the girl into his arms. He wasted no time in settling her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder, propping himself up against the corner. Renee didn't object, but was just content to be back with Jack. He stroked her arms gently, lulling her to sleep. As her eyes closed and her breathing steadied, he breathed deep the sweet smell of her, burying his face in her hair. And so he fell asleep, Renee wrapped tightly in his arms, in the prison on board the HMS Dauntless.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N] Well, there ya go! PLEASEEEEEE Review! Please? Ill give you Jack shaped cookies! 


	9. Close Calls

Hahaha…I have RETURNED!!!! I know you all missed me so much…I have been really busy hanging out with Nee at horse shows and stuff…so BLAME HER! Lmao, I'm just kiddin Nee…Okay, well, Here goes!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When morning spilled into his cabin, Gillette awoke and decided to pay his resident prisoner a little visit. However, what he found when he entered the brig shocked him. There, entangled in the sleeping Sparrow's arms, was Master Lovell's daughter. Gillette gasped and took one last look before running up the stairs to alert her father.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack awoke upon hearing the sharp sound of a man's footsteps pounding up the stairs at breakneck speed. He looked down and saw Renee still asleep, realizing that they'd been found out.  
  
"Shit," he muttered. This woke Renee, who stretched and, turning to him, smiled warmly.  
  
:Good morning, Jack."  
  
"Erm…Not so good luv," he said shakily. "I believe we've been found. I just heard someone going up the stairs."  
  
"Shit…" Renee muttered, sounding a lot like Jack. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Get up, quick! Run out the other way and sneak into your room"  
  
"I'll come back tonight," she assured him.  
  
"I'll be waiting." She hastily pressed her lips to his, and then exited the cell, heading for the back exit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mr. Lovell followed Gillette, who had just woken him, down to the brig.   
  
"I just don't understand! I can't see MY DOUGHTER with that Godless Savage!"\  
  
"I know sir, I was shocked! Ah, here we are, see for yourself!" Gillette announced, throwing open the door, only to see Jack in his cell alone, dozing peacefully.  
  
"What is the meaning of this!?!" Mr. Lovell yelled at Gillette. "Renee is nowhere around!"  
  
"But sir, I swear! She was just here! She must have snuck out!"  
  
"We'll just see about that!" Lovell announced, storming off toward Renee's cabin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renee slunk along the edge of the ship toward her cabin, getting there just in time to hear her father yelling at Gillette. She flew in, slamming the door behind her and diving under her covers, pretending to sleep. Sure enough, she soon heard her father's footsteps approaching, and her door being thrown open. She remained silent, laying as still as a stone.   
  
"See?" Her father said angrily. "She's right where I left her! You're more trouble than you're worth, boy!"  
  
Gillette tried to stammer a reply, but was lost for words. Soon Renee heard the men leave and her door click closed behind them. A satisfied smile crept across her face. She's made it! She breathed a sigh of relief and settled down for a little nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At about Noon, Renee was awoken by A light rapping on her door. She sighed and called out, "Who is it?"  
  
It's me.." Will's timid voice answered.  
  
"Come in," she said, a little annoyed at being awoken. She sat up in bed and watched Will walk in and come to sit next to her.  
  
'That was really close you know," he said, referring to the mornings events.  
  
"I know," she said nonchalantly, walking over to her vanity and beginning to brush out her long brown hair. "But I don't care. I needed to see Jack."  
  
"Just be more careful," Will concluded with a smile. Renee sighed in that I-can't-believe-my-best-friend-is-acting-like-my-father kind of way, making Will grin.   
  
"Oh, c'mon Renee…You know I'm just looking out for you. I know you needed to be with jack, but I don't want either of you to end up in more trouble than you already are." Renee just nodded as she tied her hair back and walked behind a screen to change. When she emerged, she was wearing a simple green and white dress. "Oh relax Will! I didn't get caught, and I'm going back tonight. So just…hush!" She smiled as she finished, and giggled. Will just sighed and laughed "So…shall we go for a stroll around the ship, milady?" He asked with mock politeness, extending his arm to her. She smiled sarcastically and hooked her arm through his, figuring that her father wouldn't mind if she went for just a little stroll…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack sat in the cool mustiness of his cell, deep in thought. Actually, he was really quite bored. He wished Renee were there. She could ALWAYS amuse him. A sigh escaped him. How did his thoughts always end up drifting back to her? No matter how hard he tries, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her smile, her beautiful eyes, the way her laugh rang through the air like a bird's song, He sighed again. It was going to be forever until she returned that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[A/N] yes, I know it was short….but…but….I'M BLOODY TIRED OVER HERE! Lmao, well, enjoy! AND REVIEW! I need it. Loves! Xoxo Sadie  
  
Oh Hell, Let me be a good little authoress and do thank you's…  
  
Gypsyy  
  
BlackCat69  
  
MothLady  
  
Angelkeety (luv ya!)  
  
Nee (luv ya too)  
  
Ilyena Kozain   
  
Jack-Sparrow-lover-08  
  
Jacks Pirate Wench  
  
Jack Sparrows Luv  
  
SS Destiny Daae  
  
Kmshalias  
  
XPUNKROCKGODDESSX  
  
Joann Rice  
  
B  
  
Liddie  
  
Danielle  
  
Thank you ALL! I LOVE YOU!  
  
And, a SPECIAL note to Vagrant Candy-If you don't like the way I wrote my story, thought it WAS historically correct, then DON'T READ IT!!!!  
  
Loves to All, Sadie 


	10. Confessions and Good Friends

Hehe….avoids bashing readers Yeah…I know….a whole month…but I was on vacation for a week and I've been swamped with work ever since! But, for Renee's sake….I bring you a new chapter….and IM far too lazy and blissfully happy that I get to see my best friend John tomorrow to write a disclaimer so nyeah.  
  
As Renee and Will ambled along the ship, they talked of many things. The weather, Port Royale, Will's adventures with Jack…After about 2 hours, Renee's father happened to run into them and confronted Renee.  
  
"But father, I would never!"  
  
"Mr. Gillette said that he saw you there! Now, I didn't see you, but I want your word…"  
  
"On my word Papa, I wasn't in that cell with Jack Sparrow! I swear! Why would I be there anyway?"  
  
"My thoughts exactly…he must have been seeing things….on your way tehn. WAIT! Why are you out of your room?" Will answered this for her.  
  
"I went in to speak with her, and she looked terribly bored. It's not good to leave a young girl locked up alone for so long…So I thought maybe you wouldn't mind if we went for a little walk…just for some air. After all, how can I resist a stroll with such a beautiful lady?" Will finished, looking at Renee with big, lovey eyes. She was extremely confused by this time, but she decided to just smile and look as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. She did so. Her father looked at the two of them strangely, his gaze drifting to their intertwined hands. He sighed, nodded, and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight and earshot, Renee untangled her hands from Will's and glared at him.  
  
"What was THAT about!?!" Will chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, preparing to explain himself.  
  
"Well…you see…Everyone knows that me and Elizabeth have had some…err…troubles recently." Renee looked shocked.  
  
"I didn't know! What happened?"  
  
"We just decided it wasn't working out. So, I'm a free man again." Renee's shock turned to disgust.  
  
"Will Turner, if you think for one second that I-" Will cut her off.  
  
"No! You see, if your father thinks you're...er…involved…with me, then he won't suspect you of loving Jack. As long as we play this little game, he'll allow you to move around the ship with me and grant us time alone…time enough for you to visit with Jack." Renee grinned.  
  
"You're brilliant Will! I love you!" She flung her arms around his neck and he returned the hug, smiling at her sudden change of mood.  
  
"Yes, well, you're going to have to pretend to, anyway." He laughed. They joined hands again and headed towards the galley, as it was nearing time for dinner.  
  
After a large dinner, Renee returned to her cabin and Will to his, each impatiently awaiting the hour of eleven. Renee sat in her room contemplating many things. Most ly Jack.  
  
'Silly, foolish girl. Does he love you? Surely not. He's a pirate! Lustful…dangerous. Not loving. Not supportive…not caring. A pirate. A ravaging, pilfering, bloodthirsty pirate. But then again, Jack's different from anyone else I've ever met. He's not like what you would expect from a pirate…HE DOES seem to care about some things at least. And, if he ever ravaged…would he not have done it by now? He seemed to do his best to protect her…maybe he did have some sort of feeling for her. Hell, maybe he even loved her. She was so confused. As she sat in her whirl of thoughts, arguing inwardly with herself, she heard three short raps on the door, and then saw Will slowly open the door and motion for her to come out. She followed him closely, thanking God that she had such a good friend.  
  
When they finally reached the brig, Will held a small bottle under the sleeping guard's nose, ensuring that he would STAY asleep…for a while, anyway. Renee turned and hugged Will again, kissing him on the cheek before turning to go down the stairs.  
  
"Well it's about bloody time, woman!" Jack almost yelled as she descended into his view.   
  
'Tsk, Tsk Jack!" She chided. 'You shouldn't insult she who brings your food." After this statement Renee preduced from beneath her cloak a large bucket full of bits of this and that she was able to salvage from dinner leftovers and a bottle of rum. Jack's eyes got wide as he saw what was surely a feast after not eating in two days, and hurried her to open the cell door. She did so, closed and locked it behind her, and sat down very close to him.  
  
"Luv, you are truly amazing. Look at this food! And RUM!" Renee snickered and handed the food over, moving to the other side of the cell and watching as Jack gobbled down the meal. As he started to chug the bottle of rum Renee held out her hand and simply stated, " Gimme some." Jack reluctantly handed her the bottle and she took a few large gulps before handing it back.  
  
"Luv…you almost drank it all!" Jack pouted.  
  
"Relax, Jack," she soother, moving over to sit next to him again and bringing a second bottle of amber liquid from under her cloak. "I brought another." Jack laughed and wrapped his arm around the girl once again, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Ye know me too well." As much as Renee was enjoying this attention, she slowly pulled away and sat so that she was facing the pirate before beginning the question that had been bothering her for a while now.  
  
"Jack…I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About…about us. I mean, I know I come down here and we're close and all…but…you ARE a pirate Jack. And I've been hurt too many times before. I don't want to get involved in a relationship for lust that won't last. I guess what I mean is….Do you love me, Jack?" She looked up from her hands, anxiously awaiting his answer. Jack sighed an stared at the longneck bottle in his hand.  
  
"Love. That's a mighty powerful word Renee…and one that hasn't been used a lot in my life. My parents didn't love me, and the only love I've ever been able to feel is the love I have for my ship and the sea. And rum. Not much to build a life on, I know, but it's all I've ever known. And then I met you, and I was totally blown away. I'd never met anyone like you, and I was scared about how I felt. It was different, but good. Everyone defines the word 'love' differently. If you'd define it as feeling so totally and wholly devoted to a person that you'd die keep them safe, do anything to make them happy, and give them more respect than any other human being in the world…If that's how you'd define love….to only want to keep that person safe and happy and be close to them, then…Yes, Renee. I love you more than anything."  
  
The tears that had welled up in Renee's eyes as Jack spoke finally rolled down her face. She blinked her wet eyes, and tried to speak, but she couldn't. She had hoped that Jack would say that he loved her, but she had never expected him to spill like that. It was beautiful. She moved closer to him again. After a moment she was able to regain her voice and she spoke softly.  
  
"I…what I mean is….that was…-" She suddenly just flung her arms around Jack's neck and pressed her lips to his. The sweet yet so long awaited kiss held out for several minutes before she broke away and said, "I love you too, Jack." He just smiled and captured her lips again, and the two stayed as such for quite a while. Finally, Jack stretched out and Renee lay down beside him, smiling as her wrapped his arm tightly across her upper stomach area, keeping her close to his warm body. She willed herself not to fall asleep, but the safe feeling of being with jack and the steady beating of his heart mixed with the soothing feeling of his shallow breathing on her back was too much, and she slowly drifted off.  
  
'she's been down there a while…' Will thought to himself as he sat guard outside the main entry to the cells. The back exit could only be opened from the inside, so he wasn't worried. However, he figured Renee probably wasn't coming back by now, so he slowly slunk off toward Renee's room, locking the bring door behind him. Once in her room, he prodded around a bit and found the key. Quickly exiting, he locked the door behind him so as to give the illusion that Renee was inside and asleep. He almost ran back to the brig and entered, intending to say goodnight to Jack and Renee. Upon reaching Jack's cell, however, he found the Renee lying quite wrapped up in Jack's arms, a smile lighting up her sleeping features. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked at the two of them. "I respect your decision, jack. She's a fine lass. But, hurt her, and I just may have to kill you." With his warning made to the sleeping pirate, Will left the two alone and sat himself down in the shadow at the top of the stairs so that he could warn Renee if he heard anyone coming. It was going to be a long night.  
  
A/N: Ha! I really liked this chapter…Hope you all do, too! I need a favor, though. First of all, review. Second….I really need to know how to make things come up in bold and italics on this site. It's really important to the other story I'm working on, "I'd Die for Her." I also need a better title for that one, if anyone can help me out. Please though, can anyone tell me about the bold and italics?!? Thanks much! Love you all to bits! Xoxo Sadie 


	11. Escapes and Tortuga

Hey everyone! I'm back…and I have to say…I just reread my last chapter and there were SO many errors…I'm sorry. I'm going to try much harder to avoid such errors in the future. I'm also sorry that I haven't updated in so long…it's been the end of school and everyone knows what a rush that is, not to mention that I went to Cape Cod last week with school…yeah, whales are cool. Lol. Okay, so anyway, I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter, so I guess I'll just type whatever comes up and go with that.   
  
((ReAd. ENjOy. ReViEw.))  
  
  
  
As the sun spilled its very first faint rays of light into the deep darkness of the cell aboard the navy ship, Renee stirred. As she rolled over, she was slightly surprised to find herself restrained by a pair of strong, suntanned arms. She smiled at the fact that he had not let go of her all night, and looked upon his peacefully sleeping face. His lips were formed ever so slightly into a smile, and his breathing was soft. As she watched him, he slowly parted his kohl lined eyelids, and his face lightened at the sight of her smile.   
  
"G'morning love," he whispered.  
  
"Good Morning, Jack," she replied in a soft tone. He gently pressed his lips to hers, and she returned the kiss softly. They parted, and smiled lovingly at each other,  
  
"As much as I hate to interrupt this little moment," came Will's voice from the top of the stairs, "The sun is rising, and Renee should be getting back to her cabin before her father or Gillette awake," he finished with a chuckle. Renee gave a little nod, kissed Jack once more, and slowly stood up and let herself out of the cell. She turned around and smiled at Jack once more, mouthed the words "I'll be back later," and followed Will quickly out of the brig and back to her room. Upon arriving there, they entered and she climbed into bed, making it look like she'd been there all along. Will smoothed his friend's covers out gently before he began to speak.  
  
"So, I suppose things went well with you and Jack last night?"  
  
"Wonderfully. He told me he loves me, Will. He really loves me."  
  
"I know, I've known for a long time. You can see it in the way he looks at you. He loves you like you love him." Renee just smiled blissfully. Will bent down and placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling like he was tucking in his little sister. "Sweet dreams, Renee," he said quietly, and then crept quietly back to his own cabin. Renee slipped quietly into a light sleep, for she had about 2 hours before her father would wake her for breakfast.  
  
  
  
Later that day, the ship arrived in Port Royale, and Renee was brought out of her cabin by Will, who had been given permission to accompany her back to her home by her father. As they walked down the plank onto the dock, she turned just in time to see Jack being led away toward the Fort in irons, headed to the jail. Tears welled in her eyes.  
  
"Will," she whispered, "What are we going to do? How are we going to get him out of there? The cells on a ship are one thing, there's only one guard. But the fort is more heavily guarded."  
  
"Don't worry," Will soothed. "I have a plan. Meet me at my shop at about 9:30 tonight. Make sure you bring anything you'd miss if you were never to come back to Port Royale."  
  
"You'll already be there Will. There's nothing else I'd miss," she said with a smile. He returned her smile, gave her a hug, and began to walk away, as they had arrived at her mansion by now. She entered slowly and made her way to her room, glad that her father would be out with the commodore talking until late.   
  
As hard as Renee tried, she couldn't find anything to do to occupy herself in her house. So, she decided to pack up her things for that night. All she really needed were a few dresses. 'But first,' she thought to herself, 'a bath.' She had a maid heat up some water and was soon soaking away the dirt and salt water that she had become encrusted with over the past few weeks. When she finished her room smelled of pomegranates and peaches, a soap that she had made herself months ago. She quickly dried and put on a shift, and then set about selecting a dress. She opened her closet, which was incredibly large. As she shifted through the dresses, she picked out one of her favorites, and one that she was sure Jack would like. It was a deep shade of red, almost maroon velvet, and it laced up with gold laces in the front. It wasn't cut very low, and the sleeves flowed at least a foot off her wrist for decoration. The skirt was full, and layered with a lighter shade of red in between the maroon sections. When she had put it on and laced it all up, she quickly put her hair into a French braid, folded it under, and grabbed an extra shirt and pair of breeches to take with her. By this time it was nine o'clock (they had arrived in Port Royale at about 5), so she set out for Will's shop.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving at Will's shop, Renee tapped on the door and it opened almost immediately. She entered and sat down next to Will at a table in one corner. He had also bathed and changed, and had a grim look on his face. "So," she said nervously, "What's the plan?"  
  
"We're lucky. I discovered today that there is back entrance to both the Fort and the prison, and neither is guarded by more than one man."  
  
"So, we're just going to waltz right in?"  
  
"Pretty much so…The second guard will have the keys, so you're going to have to…distract him."  
  
"Me? I'm the distraction!?" Renee exclaimed.  
  
"We have no choice. The first guard we can knock out, but that one's bigger: I can't take him. Renee sighed in resignation.  
  
"Alright. Fine. I'll deal with him." With this statement she carefully undid the first two or three laces of her dress , making it more low cut. Not too much, but just enough. And so the two of them set out for the back of the fort.  
  
When they arrived, the first guard was dozing lightly, so Will took the flat of his sword and smacked the man on the side of the head with it, causing him to slump into and unconscious heap. They then crept around to the back of the jail, and Renee sauntered over toward the guard, while Will waited in the shadows for a the opportune moment.  
  
"Hello there, sir," Renee cooed as she approached him.  
  
"What is such a lovely young lady as yourself doing here at this time of night?" the big man asked, though he was clearly pleased to see a woman.  
  
"Just…looking for someone to…talk…to," she replied seductively, drawing his attention away from the jail entrance. He turned to face her, and she came up very close to him, until their bodies almost touched. He stood almost two full heads above her, and she looked up as she gently traced a finger along his chest and said, "What is such a handsome man doing guarding a silly jail?" He chuckled and looked into her eyes, and they continued this shameless flirting, giving Will a chance to grab the keys from a box behind him, run into the jail, and open Jack's cell door.  
  
"Where's Renee?" Jack asked as Will freed him.  
  
"Outside, distracting the guard," Will replied quietly. "Come on, let's get out of here, she knows what to do." Jack followed Will out the door but tripped coming up the stairs and cursed.  
  
Outside, Renee was running out of things to say to the guard, when she heard Jack's curse form inside the jail. The guard started to turn, but Renee, thinking on her feet, quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately, and giving Will and Jack time to run out of the jail and out of the ort while his eyes were closed. As soon as they were safely out, she broke the kiss, smiled demurely and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Meet me here tomorrow night, at the same time?" She proposed. He nodded dumbly, shocked at her sudden kiss. She then sauntered away, out of the fort, and down the street to where Jack and Will were hiding.  
  
"That was some distracting you were doing back there," Jack said bitterly upon her arrival.  
  
"Oh come off it Jack," Renee replied. "You made such a noise that I had to go to desperate measures to keep him looking away. You know it meant nothing." Jack nodded, slightly embarrassed that he had ever felt jealousy toward the kiss. Renee leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek to prove her point, and he smiled.  
  
"Come now, both of you, we have to get out of here," Will said. They nodded and followed him down to the docks, where a merchant ship had stupidly been left unguarded, and they were soon aboard it and sailing out of Port Royale, probably never to return.  
  
  
  
Once they were safely out of Port Royale, Renee walked quietly up to Jack, who was steering, and placed a kiss on his cheek. He turned to face her, and then moved her carefully so that she stood between himself and the wheel, facing out toward the dark horizon. He placed his hands on her waist and held her close to him, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Thank you," he muttered.  
  
"For what?" she inquired softly.  
  
"For rescuing me: For loving me," he replied. At this she moved her right hand up behind his neck, turned her head and locked her lips with his in a loving kiss. "No, she said as they broke apart, "Thank you." And that is how they spent the rest of that night, holding on to each other and steering the ship together---towards Tortuga.  
  
  
  
They arrived in Tortuga late the next morning, and anchored the boat in a cove where it could not be seen except from the island. As Jack rowed the three of them toward the island, Renee asked why they were here of all places.  
  
"Because love," Jack replied, "We have to find out where the Pearl is, and I believe a little shopping is in order; You can't be sailin' in a dress now, can ye?"  
  
"No, I don't suppose the one change of clothes I brought will do forever. Alright then." Jack nodded, and the continued on toward the beaches of the island.  
  
When they arrived, the three of them headed off to the nearest clothing store to get Renee some new breeches and shirts. After that was finished, Jack had a surprise.  
  
"C'mon now, let's go get ye a new dress."  
  
"What? Didn't you just say that I couldn't sail in a dress?"  
  
"Who said it was for sailing? There are times when a pirate must leave their ship, luv," he said playfully. She laughed and followed him into Madam Estella's Dress Shop.  
  
After searching through the dresses, Renee and Jack found some for her to try on. She proceeded into the dressing room, and tried on the first dress. It was a bright red, with silver lining. The minute Renee put it on, she know it was wrong. It was terribly low cut, and ended only two inches above her naval. She walked out anyway, and Jack's eye's lit up, thought he wasn't looking at her face. She laughed and smacked his arm, and went back in to try on the next dress. This one was light blue with dark blue and silver lining, but she came across the same problem. On went the next dress. It was lovely, purple with lavender trim, but the cut was terribly high; It hugged her neck. She and Jack agreed that it was no good. Finally, she came to the last dress. It was her favorite color yet, forest green with pastel green trimming and the same color designs on the bodice and running down the full skirt. She put it on, and gasped. It had a plunging neckline that went just low enough that it showed some of her chest, but not too much like the others had. She walked carefully out of the dressing room, and Jack's jaw dropped. Never had she looked as beautiful as she did in that dress. It hugged all of her curves and brought out the green in her eyes brilliantly. Will, who had been quietly shaking his head in disgust at all the other dresses, now shook his head in disbelief. "It's…it's beautiful on you Renee."  
  
"That's the one, love." Jack said as soon as he has overcome the shock of her beauty.  
  
"I thought so, too," she replied. She reentered the dressing room and changed back into her own red dress and then carried her new one out and over to the counter. Jack paid for it, and the two exited hand in hand. Will was waiting outside, and the three smiled at each other before Jack announced," I have some business to attend to, so Will," he looked at his friend, "take this," he handed him a pouch of coins, "and go buy Renee and yourself a drink. I'll be back soon." With that he headed off down the street, so Renee and Will shrugged and walked off toward the most respectable pub in town, which wasn't really saying much. They sat down and had a drink, enjoying each other's company. More than one man made a pass at Renee, but Will warned them all off, and before they knew it Jack was back. He sat down at the table and had a few drinks himself. Soon it was getting close to night, and Jack decided that it was a bad idea to have Renee in Tortuga after dark, so they went back to the ship.  
  
Later that night, after Will had taken over steering, Renee and Jack sat at the back of the ship. Jack was half laying on some crates, propped up on some others, and Renee was leaning against him, both gazing up at the stars. After a long, comfortable silence, Jack rummaged around in his pocket and withdrew a long black velvet box, which he held in front of Renee. "Open it," he whispered in her ear. She carefully pushed up the lid and gasped at what she saw. Inside, perched on white satin, was a beautiful silver necklace, on which hung a perfectly round diamond, medium in size. Inside of the diamond was a beautiful emerald, exactly the color of Renee's eyes, in the shape of a sparrow. Renee's eyes took in every detail of the pendant, by far the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen.  
  
"Jack…it's…it's…beautiful." she breathed.  
  
"It's for you, luv," he said, carefully taking it from the box and fastening it around her neck.  
  
"Thank you…" she said, unable to say anything else.  
  
Jack just pressed his lips to hers, and then smiled at her. She returned the smile, and then rested her head on Jack's shoulder. He leaned his own head on hers, and the two fell asleep, just like that.  
  
  
  
A/N Okay, I think that was the longest chapter I've ever written…Please review and let me know what you think, and, I ask again, does anyone know how to make thinks come up in bold or italics? Thanks! I love you all! XoXo Sadie 


	12. Epilogue

Alright, I know it's been waaaaaaaaay too long, and I'm terribly sorry! I got caught up in other fanfic over the summer, and then school started and…wow. Please forgive me! 

Here is the final chapter of this story. tear Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you've been excellent! I love you all!

* * *

**Epilogue**

It didn't take long for Jack, Renee, and Will to find the Pearl. Actually, she found them. As it turned out, the members of the crew who were faithful to Jack had mutinied the rouge "Captain" as soon as possible, and had only just made it back to the seas around Tortuga. Renee and Will were welcomed back onto the Pearl along with Jack, and all returned to normal.

Will never did go back to Port Royale, not that he could have anyway. A few years later they heard news that Elizabeth had been married off to the Commodore after all. Will knew that she had never wanted this, but could not bring himself to feel remorse for leaving her. The sea was in his blood, and he could have never denied it. He figured it was better that he'd left before they'd been married or started a family. At least now she had a chance at happiness. Deep down, the Commodore was a good man. He would treat Elizabeth well.

As for Jack and Renee, well, there's not much to say. Each had finally found their match in the other. Renee was a vivacious, sassy young woman who needed a man who knew what adventure was. Jack was an untamable rogue who needed a woman who could keep him in line, but not control him. Most of all, he needed someone who loved him for who he was, not what they'd heard.

The two of them were never married, as it never seemed necessary. Neither one ever gave it a thought, and no crewmember ever questioned it. Renee was simply Jack's lass, always had been, always would be.

And, at the risk of sounding cliché…

They all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**sobs uncontrollably It's overrrrrrrrrr!! Alright, I have really enjoyed writing this story, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it! I know thischapter was short, butit was really just to wrp things up.Sadly, there won't be a sequel. Please check out my other fics!**

**XoXo Sadie**


End file.
